Summer Nights
by DrawingMyHeartOut
Summary: Elena Gilbert was separated from her friend and his brother when they were discovered and started their country music career. Fate brought them back together to tour with one of the biggest couples in country music, The Mikaelson's. Problem is, Damon Salvatore happens to the brother of her friend. Can she set aside her feelings toward him so the tour can go smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

**So as much as I shouldn't be writing a new story until my muse comes back from vacation for Jo Gilbert, I just couldn't outrun this idea. I can't write songs, so I'm using songs that I adore for them. It'll have some elements and even some songs from the movie Country Strong, but other than that, it's not really based off it. I'll credit the songs at the end of the chapters. Now for more info: 1.) Don't laugh at their name, I couldn't think of anything else, and I wanted something Mystic Falls related, so Damon and Stefan's name is stupid. 2.) When Damon sings, the italics will be bold, when Stefan sings, they'll just be regular, and when they duet, they'll be underlined. But for Springsteen, Damon sings alone, so I just left that be. I really hope you all enjoy this first chapter. I know it's pretty OOC. But that's this universe. So...enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, the characters, or any of the songs used in this story. **

* * *

"_I'm just a summer girl_

_I wear my flip flops, when I let my hair down,_

_That's when the party starts. _

_Who needs a boyfriend? _

_I got my girlfriends. _

_When we get together, _

_The summer never ends!"_

"How are y'all tonight?" Elena Gilbert smiled hugely at the crowd of fans before her. She put her hand on her hip when the fans cheered, other hand still holding the microphone. "Now that didn't seem very excited. Let's try this again. HOW ARE Y'ALL?" Elena cupped her ears and smiled at the roar of the crowd. The band began playing again and the singer danced to the beat.

"_Well I'm an 8-ball shootin'_

_Double fisted drinkin' son of a gun. _

_I wear my jeans a little tight _

_Just to watch the little boys come undone. _

_I'm here for the beer and the ball bustin' band._

_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can!_

_You know I'm here for the party. _

_And I ain't leavin' 'til they throw me out. _

_Gonna have a little fun, _

_Gonna get me some. _

_I'm here. I'm here for the party!"_

The stage was her home. She took command of it; danced. Sang. Felt free. And though she may have been new in the country music world, Elena, with all her charm and talent, quickly grew a fan base. People were in the audience now, wearing shirts with her name on them. Taking pictures. Wishing her set was longer; wishing that she was the opening act. The singer herself was certainly looking forward to the day it would be her name in the big letters. Alas, she was just an opening act.

"Listen, y'all," she began when the song ended, before taking a sip from her water bottle. "You're really in for a great show tonight. The boys of Mystic Nights are back there, and they'll be on next. And if you haven't heard them, their music is amazing. And we all know how brilliant the Mikaelson's are."

Elena was in tour for Caroline and Klaus Michelson , along with Damon and Stefan Salvatore (better known as Mystic Nights). She was a huge fan of The Mikaelson's, so when her manager found her singing in a bar in Nashville, it seemed her dreams were being made. The only downside was Damon Salvatore. While he had the voice of an angel and the looks to match, he also had the uncanny ability to pick at every nerve in Elena's body. But she toughed it out; besides, the tour wouldn't last forever. And it helped that she was such good friends with Stefan. They'd been friends for years, so Elena had known long before the tour how annoying the elder Salvatore brother was. When they were discovered singing in Georgia a year prior to Elena, it seemed they were separated forever. But fate brought them back together again.

"I have one more song for ya, then it's time for me to call it a night. Those boys better be ready back there," she grinned. The crowd cheered and laughed, and Elena winked over at her keyboard player and good friend, Bonnie. The other girl shook her head knowingly; Stefan was probably nagging Damon to hurry up right this minute.

"_Everybody down in Houston calls him 'Texas', _

_Everybody way up North calls him 'Cornbread'. _

_Ya shoulda heard the way that his mama called him 'Baby',_

_Daddy called him boy; his friends call him 'Crazy'. _

_I shoulda just called it like I saw it. _

_I shoulda just called for help, and ran like hell that day. _

_The burn and the sting and the high and the heat _

_And the left me wantin' more feelin' when he kissed me._

_I shoulda just called him 'Whiskey'."_

She held the mic as she sat in a stool, swaying to the music and drowning out the fans as she poured all her emotions into this song. She was over the man now that she'd written the song about, but the song still contained those memories.

"_Wore my body to the core just like a blanket,_

_His face was so sweet then he took my breath away._

_Hit me so hard like a rock through a window, _

_I knew I was in trouble from the moment I met you, boy. _

_I shoulda just called it like I saw it._

_I shoulda just called for help, and ran like hell that day._

_The burn and the sting and the high and the heat _

_And the left me wantin' more feelin' when he kissed me._

_I shoulda just called him 'Whiskey'."_

* * *

Damon Salvatore listened closely to the music, not looking at the screen on the wall which showed Elena Gilbert on stage. It was a song he could relate to. You know, just for him he should have called _her_ whiskey. He had to admit, he'd always known that Elena could sing, but he didn't realize truly until this moment that she could write. Unless it was someone else who wrote her songs. Maybe Judgy out there, he thought, smirking at the thought of Elena's keyboardist writing her songs. No, Elena was a poetic soul. She'd write her own songs.

"Damon!" the man being yelled at opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Stefan. "Hurry up. Elena's off stage, and we're on right after her."

"Relax, Stef. Stage hands still have to tear down her banner and out ours up. And switch out guitars. I think we'll be fine."

Stefan nodded, realizing his older brother was right. "I'm just nervous. It's the first show of the tour with The Mikaelson's and I don't want to screw anything up."

"Relax," Damon again told his brother. "Come on, let's get you some water and go congratulate your friend on a great show," he smirked.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You know, if you were nicer, she could be your friend too."

"What's the fun in that? Besides, I can't be friends with women. They just want me around for my body," he said dramatically as they made their way backstage. "Hey, Ric," Damon nodded at his best friend, Alaric Saltzman.

"Hey, Damon, Stefan," Ric nodded as he watched Elena from the side. He was her manager, and visiting for some of the tour to make sure she was okay. He couldn't be there for every show, as he had a pregnant wife back home.

The trio watched as Elena finished her song and bid the audience goodnight before making her way backstage. Her eyes slid from Stefan to Damon, who was in the middle, to Ric before smiling hugely and running to give Ric a hug. "How'd I do?"

"You were amazing," Alaric told her.

"You really were," Stefan agreed as he looked over her shoulder to see the lights down and the stage being set up.

"Thanks, Stefan," she smiled, seeing how distracted he was. "You two are gonna kick ass."

"Now I would never kick your ass," Damon smirked. "Wouldn't want to cause any damage to your ego."

"Oh, honey, you could never damage my ego," she smirked right back. "Besides, it's not my ass you'll be kicking."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kitten."

She rolled her eyes, choosing not to encourage him anymore. "So, Ric, how's Aunt Jenna?" Did I forget to mention that his pregnant wife just so happened to Elena's aunt? The two met after Ric began managing Elena, and it was love at first sight.

"She's fine. She said I could stay for the whole tour, since she's got your brother to order around when she needs it, but I can't do that to Jeremy," he chuckled.

Elena laughed with him in agreement. "Yeah. Is she still keeping the baby's gender a secret from you?" she asked, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Yes, and it's killing me, so do you wanna tell me now?" the man whined.

The singer shook her head. "You know she'd hunt me down and behead me if I told ya. Nope. I'm gonna keep it a secret."

Just then, Damon and Stefan were told to head on out, immediately followed by the sound of screaming fans as they started playing their instruments, Elena opting to get chairs so she and Ric could watch the show from the side. The band started and Elena smiled at the song. It was one her favorites by them, and she knew the fans loved it too.

"_**Well I smoke, and I fish**_

_**But not near enough to satisfy an itch. **_

_**Oh but girl, understand,**_

_**I need something to do with my hands.**_

_I don't work, on a car._

_And I'm bad at pool as I am at throwing darts._

_And golf, not a fan._

_But I need something to do with my hands. _

_So maybe I could stick 'em in your pockets,_

_Run 'em through your hair and we could get to rockin'. _

_There you are, and baby, here I am_

_I need something to do with my hands__."_

Stefan took control of the banjo, and smiled hugely as he and his brother sang; Damon playing guitar. It was one of their more fun songs they had written together. Stefan usually wrote their songs, but when they need a more fun song, Damon helped out. It was something Stefan was envious of his brother, how he could let loose, easily but still be serious when need be.

"_**I could play you a song**_

_**On this old guitar if it turns you on. **_

_**If you want, we could dance,**_

_**But I need something to do with my hands.**_

_So maybe I could stick 'em in your pockets,_

_Run 'em through your hair and we could get to rockin'._

_There you are, and baby, here I am._

_I need something to do with my hands!__"_

Damon smirked at his brother while they sang, knowing that the nerves had melted away, and Stefan was calm now, ready for the rest of the tour.

It was how they worked, alternating verses and sharing the choruses. Though they did have a few songs where one would sing alone and the other would just play his instrument. It worked for them, and their fans seemed to have no complaints. Particularly now, as there were screaming fans now waving and trying to get closer. The last of the notes played, and the drummer ended the song on one last note.

The brothers smiled out at the crowd before Stefan spoke. "Well it looks like there's a crowd tonight. How y'all doin'?"

"Elena already went through this with these nice folks, Stefan, I'm sure they don't want to answer that again," Damon said, winking out at the fans.

"Well, Brother, it's common decency, maybe you've heard of it," Stefan smirked, causing the crowd to laugh.

"It's also decency to not annoy the kind fans to death," Damon laughed. "But speaking of Elena, wasn't that a great show, folks?" The fans screamed in agreement.

"You know," Stefan said, "She really was great. I think this will be a great tour."

Damon nodded. "Oh yeah, it'll be especially great when I can finally convince Elena to replace you. But she just won't bite."

Stefan shook his head. "Maybe you just can't bait a hook." And just like that, they began to play again, the crowd laughing when they caught on to the joke.

"_I heard you had to drive him home after two umbrella drinks._

_I heard he's got a Prius, 'cause he's into bein' green._

_My buddy said he saw y'all eatin' that sushi stuff._

_Baby that don't sound like you, that don't sound like love,_

_Sounds like it sucks!_

_He can't even bait a hook!_

_He can't even skin a buck. _

_He don't know who Jack Daniels is._

_Ain't ever drove a truck_

_Knows how to pull out a line,_

_But not the kind in a Field and Stream book. _

_No darlin', I ain't even worried, _

_He can't even bait a hook__."_

The brothers continued their song, entertaining the crowd like old experts, and having a good old time themselves, which was something that always fascinated Elena. That they could be all business, but be so entertaining. It was fun to watch them interact. There was no denying that they were brothers in the way they bantered, and you could see they loved each other. But what was more interesting was that though Stefan was definitely the more serious brother, Damon always managed to get him to let loose and have fun on the stage, and the fans just seemed to melt away for them as they fooled around like little kids.

The song ended and they played two more songs before Damon moved to sit behind the piano, and Stefan sat on a stool in front a mic and picked up his brother's acoustic guitar.

"This here is our last song for the night. It's brand new, off our CD coming out real soon, Devil Eyes. Damon wrote it, and we certainly hope you enjoy it," Stefan said before he looked at his brother, and they started playing.

"_To this day when I hear that song, _

_I see you standin' there on that lawn. _

_Discount shades, store bought tan, flip flops, and cut off jeans._

_Somewhere between that setting sun, I'm on Fire and Born to Run,_

_You looked at me and I was done, we were just getting started._

_I was singing to you, you were singing to me, _

_I was so alive, never felt more free, _

_Fired up my daddy's lighter, and we sang oh._

_Stayed there 'til they forced us out, took the long way to your house_

_And I can still hear the sound of you saying 'don't go'._

_When I think about you,_

_I think about seventeen. _

_I think about my old Jeep,_

_Think about the stars in the sky. _

_Funny how a melody_

_Sounds like a memory._

_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night. _

_Springsteen."_

Elena gaped in her seat. "Wow." She had no idea that Damon wrote; it wasn't something Stefan ever told her, and Damon sure never brought it up. She looked out at Damon, who was singing, eyes closed, completely lost in his song. It was a more peaceful side to him that was rarely seen. She was blown away. Not only by the fact that Damon wrote, but by how beautiful the lyrics were.

"_I bumped into you by happenstance, _

_You probably wouldn't even know who I am._

_But if I whispered your name, I bet there'd still be a spark. _

_Back when I was gasoline and this old tattoo had brand new ink, _

_And we didn't care what your mama'd think about your name on my arm. _

_Baby is it spring, or is it summer, _

_The guitar sound or the beat of that drummer _

_You hear sometimes late at night on your radio. _

_Even though you're a million miles away, _

_When you hear Born in the U.S.A. _

_Do you relive those glory days from so long ago?"_

Elena looked out at the fans to see them swaying, caught up in the song and the moment. And this, she noted, was what this music was all about. Bringing people together. Bringing back memories, and the feelings you had once when you were happy. Of a time you felt just so complete and free. And everyone here was on the same page. Everyone felt free.

"_When you think about me,_

_Do you think about seventeen?_

_Do you think about my old Jeep?_

_Think about the stars in the sky?_

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory,_

_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night._

_Springsteen. _

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh. _

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh. _

_Funny how a melody sounds like a memory,_

_Like a soundtrack to a July Saturday night. _

_Springsteen, oh Springsteen._

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh. Oh oh."_

She was shaken from her trance as the fans screamed when Mystic Nights left the stage. Alaric nudged her with his elbow and she looked over to see a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Ric."

Alaric shook his head as the brothers walked over. He stood and shook Damon's hand. "Great job, you two," he grinned.

Elena nodded. "You two did great. The fans loved you."

Stefan put an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks," he smiled.

"And Damon," Ric began, throwing a smirk to his singer. "That was a great song at the end. Wasn't it, 'Lena?"

Elena blushed. "Yeah. It really was."

Damon, not understanding the joke, looked confusedly between the two. "Thanks."

"Elena really loved it," Ric grinned.

"Alaric, Jenna is having triplets," Elena said through gritted teeth.

"What?!" the man exclaimed, fully alert now. "Seriously?"

Elena shook her head. "No."

Damon rubbed his neck. "Okay then, I'm gonna go get a drink. Have fun, gang. It'll be a bit before The Mikaelson's are up."

Elena nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna go change now that I have time."

Stefan nodded and looked at Ric as the other two singers walked away. Once they were far enough, he spoke. "What was that about?"

Ric grinned. "Elena fell in love tonight. Whether it was with a song or a person, only time will tell."

Stefan tilted his head. "Springsteen?"

Ric nodded. "Ten bucks says they're together by the end of the tour."

Stefan smirked. "You're on."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? Stefan and Ric have a bet. What do you guys think? Is Ric right? Anywho, the songs used are Summer Girl by Leighton Meester, Here for the Party by Gretchen Wilson, Whiskey by Jana Kramer, Something to Do with My Hands by Thomas Rhett, Bait a Hook by Justin Moore, and Springsteen by Eric Church. If you haven't heard those songs, go listen to them be they rock. Review if you'd like. The next chapter will include Klaroline singing and then a fast forward to on the road. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is up a little bit sooner than I expected, actually. Not as long as I wanted either though. But to be fair to myself, while I was writing it just felt like the right spot to end at. The duets for The Mikaleson's are going to basically like when Damon and Stefan sing. Bold for just Caroline, regular italics for Klaus, underlined for both. I like this chapter a lot, because I really love Klaroline. **

**And before you ask, because idk, someone might, I will feature as many TVD characters in this as I can. They'll mostly show up just in mention, but somewhere along the lines you'll at least hear about, if not see, the other characters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or any of the songs used in this story, nor any of the characters. Also, I do not own any rights to Wuthering Heights. **

* * *

"So you write, huh?" Elena and Damon had to go to the same direction to get to their designated dressing rooms, so they had an unspoken agreement to walk together. Elena was itching to bring up the subject, and she finally cracked.

Damon held back a laugh. "Stefan never told you?"

She shook her head. "No I just assumed you had a writer or Stefan wrote it all. Not that you couldn't write or anything, he just never corrected me, and…though I'm sure he didn't mean for it to seem like he wrote it all."

"For the most part, we share the weight. I mean, I help out with the 'party' songs. Not exactly Stefan's caliber."

"So with the exception of Springsteen, he writes the serious songs?" the female singer asked, eyebrow raised.

"Sort of. I write a lot of my own stuff, so I can get tapped out or get writer's block pretty fast. But when Stef needs a break, if there's one I'm ready to show, we might use that. If I have an unfinished song, he helps finish it," Damon explained. The pair were now standing in the hallway, stopped in front of Elena's door.

She nodded. "I'd love to see some of your stuff some time. But I understand if you don't want to show me. I mean, some things are just too personal."

This time, he did chuckle. "And some are shit."

The brown eyed girl looked at him, tilted head. "I truly hope you don't believe that. If they're like what I heard tonight, then they're wonderful." And with that, she turned into her room, leaving Damon unsure of what to think.

Caroline Mikaelson wasn't exactly the most laid back person. Nor was she the most patient. Her husband, however, was her polar opposite it seemed. They balanced each other out perfectly.

So when Caroline panicked or her nerves got the best of her, like right now, Klaus came to her rescue. "Come now, Love, you look beautiful. You'll be marvelous."

"But what if I fall? Or forget the words? Or get struck by lightning?" the blonde woman said, rushing her words and wringing her hands.

"Caroline," Klaus said bringing his hands to cup her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and began. "Take a deep breath." When she obeyed, he smiled and continued. "Good. Now, you aren't going to fall. And even if you do, I'll catch you. You never forget the words, and you never will; if anyone forgets anything, it will be me. And, Love, we're inside and the weather outside is perfect. There is no chance at all of you getting struck by lightning."

She smiled and laughed at herself. "You're right," she said, though she still looked a bit nervous. (He knew the nerves would melt away as soon as she saw the fans). "I love you."

Klaus brought his hands down to grasp hers before placing a short, but passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you too," he smiled. "Now let's go give our fans something to remember."

Elena resumed her seat next to Ric wearing more comfortable jean shorts and a tank top as the crowd cheered; The Mikaelson's band started and the couple began without missing a beat.

* * *

"_Maybe life has got you run down,_

_I think it's time girl, that we slow down._

_So take a look, it's almost sundown._

_So why don't you lay right here? _

_Let me just ease your mind._

_I'm givin' you all my time._

_I'm gonna keep on, keep on_

_Lovin' you strong and slow._

_The way that you want me to._

_Baby, my whole life through,_

_I'm gonna keep on lovin' you!"_

"Remember when Bonnie won those tickets for you to see them with her?" Stefan asked as he moved to stand next to Elena, causing her to jump at his unexpected presence.

She laughed, brushing off her momentary scare, "I didn't shut up about it for weeks."

Stefan nodded. "Made the rest of us jealous. But look at us now. On tour with them. Dream come true."

* * *

"**_When that mornin' sun is dawning,_**

**_Baby, both of us should call in_**

**'_Cause we've got too much love to fall in._**

_So why don't you lay right here?_

_Let me just ease your mind._

_I'm givin' you all my time._

_I'm gonna keep on, keep on_

_Lovin' you strong and slow._

_The way that you want me to._

_Baby, my whole life through,_

_I'm gonna keep on lovin' you!"_

* * *

Elena certainly agreed with Stefan. It was a dream come true. Her music was her life and her passion. And to open for The Mikaelson's? There were no words.

"How's everyone doin' tonight?" Caroline asked once the song ended.

The country couple smiled at the roar of the crowd, and Klaus brought his mic to his mouth. "Sounds like you're all doing wonderful," the Englishman said with a slight smirk that quickly turned into a grin.

"We wanna thank ya for comin' out here tonight," Caroline said. "We love our fans, don't we honey?" The fans cheered again.

The man looked at his wife, enjoying the sparkle in her eyes. "We sure do, Love. That's why we chose the best singers to get this thing started!" he said, with a roar of agreement from the audience.

"That's right," the woman said. "Isn't Elena just the sweetest thing?" Klaus nodded, smiling. "And those Mystic Night boys. They're just too handsome for their own good." the fans screamed again.

"Now, Sweetheart, you're gonna make me jealous," Klaus said with a fake pout. The fans laughed, as did Alaric, Elena, and Stefan from the side.

"Now, baby, you know you're the only one for me," Caroline said, Klaus picking up his guitar and the band starting to play.

"**_Absolutely no one that knows me better!_**

**_No one that could make me feel so good._**

**_How did we stay so long together,_**

**_When everybody said we never would?_**

**_And just when I, I start to think they're right, _**

**_That love has died,_**

_There you go makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go makin' me feel like a kid, _

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pullin' me right back in, right back in, right back in,_

_And I know I'm never lettin' this go._

_I'm stuck on you. _

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh, _**

_Stuck like glue, you and me baby, _

_We're stuck like glue._

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh,_**

_Stuck like glue, you and me baby, _

_We're stuck like glue._

**_Some days I don't feel like tryin'._**

**_Some days, you know, I wanna just give up._**

**_When it doesn't matter who's right_**

**_Fight about it all night_**

**_Had enough, you give me that look. _**

_I'm sorry baby, let's make up._

**_You do that thing that makes me laugh_**

**_And just like that,_**

_There you go makin' my heart beat again, heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go makin' me feel like a kid,_

_Won't you do it and do it one time?_

_There you go pullin' me right back in, right back it, right back in, _

_And I know I'm never lettin' this go._

_I'm stuck on you._

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh,_**

_Stuck like glue, you and me baby,_

_We're stuck like glue. _

**_Woah-oh, woah-oh, _**

_Stuck like glue, you and me baby,_

_We're stuck like glue!"_

It was one of those songs that the radio tended to over play, but it made for great fun at concerts. And just as the couple knew they would, the fans had a great time dancing and singing along.

* * *

"_With your aid that may be avoided," he continued; "and should there be danger of such an event-should he be the cause of adding a single trouble more to her existence-I think I shall be justified in going to extremes! I wish you had sincerity enough to tell me whether Catherine would suffer greatly from his loss: the fear that she would retrains me. And there you see the distinction between our feelings: had he been in my place, and I in his, though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall, I never would have raised a hand against him. You may look incredulous, if you please! I never would have banished him from her society as long as she desired his. The moment her regard ceased, I would have torn his heart out, and drunk his blood! But, 'til then-if you don't believe me, you don't know me-'til then, I would have died by inches before I touched a single hair of his head!"_ Elena sighed as she read the words from Emily Brontë's novel.

"Whatcha readin'?" a voice behind her asked suddenly.

"Wuthering Heights," she said, a smile on her face.

It was three days after the first concert, and they were on their way to Chicago. The Mikaelson's though, had a small acoustic show in Louisville tonight that neither Elena or Mystic Night were playing in. So the bands and opening acts were no longer following the big tour bus with The Mikaelson's faces plastered on the side, as they'd all decided it would be more convenient if Mystic Night and Elena just went ahead to their hotel in Chicago. Elena was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get to see the couple play tonight, but she did understand how this was more convenient. Plus, it would give her more time to rest, and maybe she could see some of the Windy City. She glanced over to her right to see a sleeping Bonnie, and then turned to see that the majority of the van was asleep. Minus the driver, herself, and Damon, who was looking at her. She noted that he had a notebook out and a pencil.

"That's random," the elder Salvatore brother said of her book choice.

"Hey, don't diss," she said. "It's my favorite book."

He tilted his head. "I wasn't dissing," he looked back down at his notebook, focusing on a line. It was a few seconds before he responded, and she almost turned back around to continue reading. "I was just saying. I'd have you pegged for a Twilight girl. Or Fifty Shades of Grey," he said, now smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes before meeting his bright blue eyes. "I regret my Twilight phase, and choose to ignore that it ever happened. And Fifty Shades really wasn't terrible."

Damon Salvatore was good at reading people, so they rarely surprised him. However, he was now looking at Elena in shock; he'd been joking about her liking the erotic novel.

Elena, on the other hand, was holding back laughter at the look on the man's face. "What?" she asked, smirking. "Think I'm too innocent for a book like that?"

Damon looked into her eyes, mouth set in a straight line, thinking about what he was going to say next. "Not per se. I just, and no, I haven't read it myself, heard that minus the sex, it's pretty dark. And you just seem to be the type that would prefer and happy story."

"Twilight isn't all that chipper either," she pointed out. "And I read Fifty Shades because this one, out of all people," she said, nodding to the sleeping Bonnie, "nagged me for weeks. As did a few other friends."

"So you caved to peer pressure," Damon joked.

"I suppose. But I really wanted to get them off my backs. Never read the rest of the series though."

"Oh, God, there's more?" Damon asked, aghast.

Elena nodded. "Yeah. Two or three more, I think. Playing devil's advocate here, but the books aren't the worst written out there, and hey," she said with a wink, "they give you some great ideas." The brown eyed girl turned back around and started to read her book again when Damon leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "Have anyone to try those ideas with?"

Heat rose to her face, but she chose not to answer him, instead ignoring him, and opting out of conversation with him for a while. Bonnie chose this moment to wake up, stretching slightly in her seat before looking over at a still blushing Elena. "What's wrong?"

Damon chuckled slightly from behind Elena as he scribbled away on his notebook. "Nothing," he heard Elena whisper to her friend.

Bonnie shot a glare to Damon. "What'd he say," she asked Elena.

"Nothing. You know I just blush easily," the singer said quietly.

"Yeah, Judgey. I didn't do anything." Damon couldn't help but jump in this time.

"Back off, Damon. Go back to your doodling, or whatever it is you're doing," Bonnie snapped.

"Hey now, I only have one doodle here, and it's a truck," Damon said proudly. "See?" he held up the notebook and Elena and Bonnie both looked.

"That looks like an airplane," Elena giggled.

"Yeah, worst truck ever," Bonnie agreed.

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed like a toddler who'd just had his toy taken from him. "No it doesn't! It's totally a truck."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Elena laughed.

"Usually some Jack Daniels, but you know," Damon said, putting down his notebook.

Bonnie shook her head before turning back around. "You're gonna kill your liver drinking that much."

"We're country, sweetheart. Country without alcohol is just nothing," Damon remarked dryly.

"While I agree with you, Bon, Damon does have a point. I mean, Blake Shelton drinks at his concerts. And Miranda's known to knock back a few. Hell, you know I love whiskey," Elena said.

"True. But that doesn't make it any less unhealthy."

"Well, Judgey, if it makes you feel any better, I really don't drink that often," Damon said. _Just when I want to forget,_ he mentally added.

Bonnie didn't reply, instead choosing to ask the driver how much further from Chicago and their hotel they were. "Oh, about three more hours. Need a rest stop?"

Bonnie glanced over at Elena, who nodded. "Sure. It'd be nice to stretch my legs some."

The driver looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Well, good, because I need to stop and fill this thing up."

"Thanks for driving us all around," Elena said with a smile.

"Just doin' my job," the man nodded.

A short time later, they were at a gas station, and those who woke up or were already awake started pouring out of the van to either go in and use the restroom, or buy a drink, or just to stretch their legs some. Anyone who was asleep were woken up momentarily but opted to stay in the van.

Damon caught Elena coming out of the restroom and walked with her to an aisle. "Hey, sorry about what I said earlier. It was disrespectful, and out of line. Won't happen again."

Elena looked at him, surprise etched on her face. "Oh. Apology accepted. Though there was no need, Damon. You didn't offend me or anything."

"Didn't I?" he asked, brow raised. "From what Bonnie was saying, you looked at the very least, caught off guard."

"Maybe that. But I wasn't offended." She looked at the food in front of her. "Pringles or Bugles?"

Damon smiled, relieved that she wasn't upset, though why he'd felt the need to apologize to her when he'd never cared before, he didn't know. "Well. If you get Pringles, you'll probably have to share. And if you get Bugles, you can put them on your fingers and have fun. Though if you get Pringles you can be a duck."

Elena laughed. "Bugles it is. Though I'd still share those too." She moved to go pick out a drink while Damon grabbed a magazine, and then paid before leaving the store and reclaiming her place in the van.

An hour later, Elena finally opened up her Bugles and started munching on them as she took in the scenery they were driving past. Bonnie had gone back to sleep, though the rest of the band was awake, along with the brothers. She remembered what Damon said and began.

Damon was flipping through the copy of Field and Stream he'd purchased when he heard his name being said. He looked up to see Elena with her hands like claws in front of him, a Bugle on each finger. He let out a loud laugh as she said, "Want me to scratch your back?" She smiled and turned back to the window, eating the Bugles one at a time.

That gave Damon an idea. He'd also purchased Pringles at the gas station; hey, he could say no if someone wanted them. He tapped Elena's shoulder and when she turned she saw Damon with two Pringles turned so they looked like a duck beak in his mouth. "Quack!" Elena laughed and threw a Bugle at him. He chomped on the Pringles, a smug smile on his face.

"Will you two get a room already?" one of the band members said from the back.

Elena and Damon looked at him incredulously before meeting each other's eyes. Elena blushed but threw a handful of Bugles to the back seat, aiming for Jace, who'd made the comment. They hit everyone, and they all looked at her before throwing various snack items back. Looking back on it later, Elena would feel bad for starting the battle, as it probably irritated the driver. But it was still fun.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! The songs used are Keep on Lovin' You by Steel Magnolia, and Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland. Again, I know it was pretty OOC, but it's a totally different universe from the show, so i'm just going with it as best as I can. That being said, review if you want. **

**And a special thanks to those of you who did review/favorite/follow/added me to favorite author/follow: BrokenStrings14, bellax0xchristina, , elvalove, frozenangel1988, millionsofstories, anniecall, SwanQueen4055, vamomoftwins, YAZMIN V, campbellc789, Thevampirediaries1212superfan.**

**Thanks again, everyone!**


End file.
